Destiny: Drowning Upwards
by StewieZzZ
Summary: Follow the tales of a Guardian trying to survive amongst fire and Darkness. (Accepting OC Characters)
1. Chapter 1: Beach of Stone

Then I saw the spark.

It pulsed, glowed, and emitted a strange humming noise.

Each pulse yielded more light.

Pain flared across my body. It felt like millions of pinpricks piercing my skin.

Wait. Felt?

I opened my eyes.

* * *

><p>The icy water quickly worked the senses back into my bones. Instinctively I began clawing upwards, the icy liquid funneling around me.<p>

With each rake of my hands, I moved closer to the surface. Closer to a second chance.

The sun splintered through the cracked surface.

A million images and encounters flashed through my mind.

Paddling through trees.

Sparks flying.

The smell of cold fresh air.

Sliding the bolt of a rifle.

A encompass of faces.

My hand broke the icy surface, and the epiphany was gone.

I dragged my way onto the rocky ground, peeling off the helmet that had been confiding my mind and senses. Cold wind hit my face, and I listened to it howling around me.

I managed to avoid falling forward and breaking my nose, instead shifting sideways, coughing and spitting.

Finally lying on my back, the water expelled from my system, I tried to collect my thoughts. That intention was shattered by a metallic voice.

"Get up Guardian. Daylight is failing."

I stumbled groggily to my feet, searching for the source of the voice. Floating a few inches from my face was a… I actually didn't know what it was at the time, but as I stared into the hollow blue diamond that made up its eye, I knew that I had found a friend.

My mind went overload with questions. I started to speak, then I stopped cold.

"What did you call me?" I croaked.

"I called you a Guardian, because thats what you are," the canned voice said accompanied by clicks and whirrs. "And I am your Ghost. Now come, we need to find shelter… and a weapon."

The 'Ghost' started to move toward the cluster of buildings that were partially obscured by a concrete wall, some thirty feet from the grey beach on which I stood. The Ghost turned to me when it didn't notice me following.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and I will do my best to answer them all… but not here. Not in the open," The Ghost added with a glance farther down the beach behind me.

The ball of triangles began to whirr away. I shook my head.

_What am I doing?_

I grabbed the helmet at my feet and placed it over my eyes. I heard a faint sucking sound followed by a click.

_Guess this tin can is pressurized._

By this time, I had started a slight jog after the Ghost. My Ghost apparently. Was it my Ghost? Like when people die they-

_Wait. Have I been dead?_

I quickly dismissed the thought and focused at following the little machine.

Can't concentrate on that now.

The area was filled with concrete walls. Few of them connected to make corners. A few large shipping crates were scattered about as well, the logos and names well faded.

"Where are we?"

"This place goes by the name of HarborStone. It goes downriver several more miles to the south. Then It combines with the Cracked Shield," my floating guide answered.

"Where are we going then?" I huffed.

"Into the city," the Ghost stated. "A Guardian ship was shot down there a few days ago. There might be something or someone there that could help us."

"Shot down by what?"

"Fallen."

Fallen? Sounded like a heavy metal band. I had a feeling the Ghost wasn't talking about a rock band.

We turned a corner and found ourselves running into a wooded area. I nearly tripped over one of the largely scattered stones spiraling up from the ground, some getting up to at least 15 feet tall.

A roar cut through the forest like a crystal. I stopped with my heart in my throat.

* * *

><p>The Tower, Earth - One Day Later<p>

"... In the end, those space pirates should still be considered a major threat, even though the Hive recently confirmed to be on Earth," Commander Zavala, the Titan Vanguard added grimly.

The Warlock Vanguard, Ikora Rey nodded, clearly announcing that she agreed with the Commander's statement.

"May I also note that it would be best to move in from the ground. There is some sort of Fallen anti air tank in the city outskirts. The probable reason why Fireteam Knight was shot down," Ikora Rey advised.

Zavala looked over the three Guardians before him, confident in their skills. The first two were Warlocks. A male Exo, and a female Human. Sunsinger and Voidwalker respectively. The third was a Titan, and one of his most recent additions to the task force of Titans. The middle aged woman had been found in the country that had been Brazil before the Collapse. The crimson Titan's abilities as a Defender showed much promise, and she had earned the respect of her teammates.

Yes, he was confident that Fireteam Troy would get out alive.

"Dismissed Guardians."

As the trio of warriors left the presence of the two Vanguard, Ikora drew close to the Commander.

"And of the beacon?" she muttered to him.

Ah yes, the beacon. It had been picked up two hours ago by a sensor. It was weak, probably a malfunction or possibly from a survivor of Fireteam Knight. At least one was already confirmed to go dark.

"That will be their secondary objective if the first doesn't yield any results," the Titan Vanguard cooly replied.

After all, it was probably nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! First off, thanks for reading the first part of <em>Destiny: Drowning Upwards. It really means a lot. Second, if you looked in the description, you may have noticed a mention of 'Accepting OC Characters'. I will soon be posting a template that you can fill out and have a chance (if I think it is a originalinteresting character) at having that Guardian featured in the story. If I really like it, it could be a reoccurring character. Until I kill them off of course. _**

**_Reviews are appreciated!  
><em>**

**_See you starside._**


	2. Chapter 2: What We Lost

**Chapter 2: What We Left**

**HarborStone Outskirts - Present**

Black spots started to coat my vision. The creatures arms held me like a vice. I struggled to breathe.

"Guardian! Your knife!"

_My knife?_

I willed my arm to move away from my captured throat and I began to frantically search my side for the weapon. My hand brushed against something near the small of my back. I grasped and pulled.

In one quick motion, I slammed the butt of my knife into the assailants wrist.

With a surprised grunt, the creature's grip loosened slightly. I moved my arm below and thrust the knife in its wrist, quickly withdrawing it. With a shriek, the creature dropped me and stumbled back. I fell to the dry ground.

My Ghost zoomed around my head, trying to encourage me and tell me to get up. I barely heard it over my coughing and gagging.

I surprised myself when I got up before the alien had finished inspecting its wounded wrist. I spotted a pistol looking weapon holstered by its thigh. With new found fury, I tackled the thing. We both hit the ground with a loud impact. My knife had caught it in the shoulder. The creature cried out and waved its arms around extremely fast.

I made a grab for the pistol and rammed it up its chin. The creature then shrieked as I pulled the trigger multiple times. I felt a force pulse against my body once, followed by a sickening hiss as the aliens head exploded upwards in a white and blue torrent.

I breathed raggedly and slowly got to my feet to examine the dead heap.

"W-what is this thing?" I croaked.

My Ghost responded with a hint of awe. "A Fallen Vandal. By the looks of it, a Reaver as well. From the House of Obsidian. "

The creature in question had a pretty thin build. The armor gunmetal grey armor that encased sections of its limbs. Under and around the armor was a leather looking body suit. A torn cloak outlined with fur was sewn around its neck and matched the pale purple patches that striped the armor. The helm was flanked by two gargoyle-like horns. The dead eyes were blue orbs of light that were rapidly fading.

And it had four freaking arms.

The voice of my Ghost broke my study of the dead Vandal at my feet, telling me that we needed to vacate the area. I quickly bent and retrieved the holster strapped on its torso, and the rifle laying some feet away against. I holstered the pistol and wrapped the strap from the rifle around my shoulder.

I looked up at my Ghost, feeling air churning through my lungs once more.

"Okay. How far from the city?"

The front triangles of the Ghost spun and it looked down, making clicking and whirring sounds.

"Half a mile to the outskirts. You better be ready, there are undoubtedly more in between us and those buildings.

I grunted and stood up. I started to move then my Ghost spoke up.

"Guardian, your knife."

My knife was still in its new found home, and I reached and pulled it out of the Vandals shoulder. I studied the blade in my hand and I automatically began several complex twirls before gripping the blade firmly with surprise.

_Where did that come from?_

"That was fairly imp-"

A sound that I can only describe as a mixture between a cannon firing and waves against rocks boomed overhead, silencing my Ghost. I looked up and saw a ship approaching through the trees.

"Guardian, start running!"

I didn't need to be told twice.

I sheathed my knife and began to sprint between the lonely trees. I risked a glance behind me to see more of the aliens, or 'Fallen' jump out of the dropship, a good 3 yards behind me. Many were beginning pursuit.

A beam sent splinters pelting me, and I really started to pour on speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rusted Maze, Eastern China. <strong>

**Three Days Earlier**

Lavinia was not in a good mood. She had been so close. So close to ambushing that hoard of Fallen. Everything had been perfect. It had been raining, dousing the fires that warmed the ghosts of the scores of people that used to live there. From the fire, smoke was born. The smoke clouded the Fallen's eyes and alertness.

She remember remembered running between the mounds of flaming wreck. Running jumping then gliding over a crumbled wall, the void energy within her hungry for justice. She was almost upon them, she could see their shadows from around the corner, bending and weaving through the splintered metal. It was so perfect. They hadn't suspected a thing. Then she stepped on it.

A rubber duck.

It turned out to be a very short firefight.

Lavinia now found herself running and weaving in between molten spires of metal and stone. The ground was coated in a fine layer of rust and sulfur, coating itself on her boots. Shrieks and howls from the Rust Fallen echoing and bending through the broken maze. She turned a corner and found herself on a small plateau, seven meters wide at least she calculated.

Barely breaking stride, Lavinia quickly crossed the plateau which was surprisingly barren. Two dozen feet below a patrol of Fallen moved through wide crater. She jumped into the air, propelled her power. She cupped her hands together, summoning the Void within her. Moving her hands apart a swirling sphere of pure Void energy pulsing, black as a starless night. Moving the energy to her right hand, she shoved the energy forward in a single graceful motion. The Nova Bomb shot in a downward motion, landing in between the Vandals and Dregs.

An explosion of violet and rust filled the air. The Fallen could only shriek as their bodies were devoured. They were only echos by the time her boots hit the ground.

A voice filtered through her _Hood of No Tomorrow_'s helmet speakers.

"A bit rough on the landing."

Lavinia scoffed. Her Ghost whom she affectionately called Bishamonten had always been a bit of a critic.

"Well, let's see you go and wipe out a patrol of Fallen is seconds."

"I'm sorry, but that is partially beyond my capability," Bishamonten replied.

Lavinia's chuckle was cut short.

Suddenly the barren was filled with the a screech of several Pikes rounding a corner on the far side of the crater. They began to scorch the rust ground with Arc energy around Lavinia.

Pulling her Vanquisher III off her back, she began to sprint head on toward one of the Pikes while the other veered off to the right. Lavinia hit the ground hard and slid right under bolts coming from the Pike's cannons.

The Pike screeched past her, narrowly missing her. She turned and aimed down her Auto Rifles sights. Short bursts erupted from the barrel of the weapon into the thrusters of the Fallen vehicle, sending it to the ground in fire and shrapnel.

Lavina turned on the second Pike that was making its turn toward her. The female Warlock tossed an Axiom Bolt grenade in its path. The grenade hit the ground and shot forward a bolt of energy, honing in on the rapidly approaching vehicle.

The bolt made contact head on with the Pikes nose, and sent it spinning sideways, engine exploding.

Lavinia smirked. Too easy.

Bishamonten materialized to her left.

"Picking up a message from the Vanguard. They want you back."

Lavinia reloaded her Auto Rifle.

"Are the others already there?" the Warlock asked with a hint of irritation.

Bishamonten made a series of mechanical clicks and blips.

"Yes. Lara already there and Clarke-34 is en route."

Lavinia sighed. She had so much to do here.

With a nod from the Warlock, Bishamonten vanished and Lavina turned her head to the sky, tracking her rapidly approaching dropship through the smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>HarborStone Outskirts<strong>

**Present**

I catapulted myself over the broken tree trunk, bolts of my pursuers weapons whizzing overhead. I turned and fired the pistol that my helmet had identified as a Shock Pistol.

I squeezed the trigger after aiming at a wiry two armed Fallen. It fell after taking two hits. I then set my sights on a Vandal taking hip shots at me. My first two shots went wide, the third making contact with its gut.

"Guardian! More incoming from the South!" my Ghost quipped.

I turned and ran.

I was breathing hard. I couldn't keep this up forever. I burst out of the floliage and took in my surroundings.

The empty husk of the urban area was haunting. I took across the broken street. Homes with craters and broken walls surrounded me. Rusted cars were sewn across the crumbling asphalt.

Words appeared on the lower part of my helmet.

**Barren Cracks**

I needed loose the Fallen. I sprinted across a yard and moved between two empty houses. I spotted a home across the next street with the slightly door ajar. I bolted for it.

I could hear shrieks and canned growls some distance behind me.

_These things just don't give up. _

I crossed the threshold of the broken home and as gingerly as I could, shut the door. I peered out of the splintered cracks. A few of the smaller ones my helmet labeled _Dregs _were prowling around one of the larger homes across the block. From one of the broken windows, three airborne machines floated through before using some kind of sound wave to communicate with their two armed allies.

I squinted, trying to focus on the drone like machines. My helmet responded by enlarging the view until I could see them like I was right next to it. I stopped squinting my eyes and the view turned back to normal. I chuckled a bit. That was really cool.

I zoomed in again to view the floating drones. They were mostly a dark grey, minus the sleet purple arrow-like symbols on their sides. The main mass of their structures was a oval with multiples lenses in the front. They had two vertical jets on each side of their upper body, with two shorter fins on the bottom of their structures. A small cannon was also placed below their 'eyes'.

"The smaller robotic drones are called Shanks," my Ghost quipped.

I turned from the door to look for my companion, only to be met by dim, dusty air.

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm still here."

Didn't really answer my question, but it was still here, so I wasn't going to complain.

I peeked out the door cracks again. The Fallen had began to move toward the next house. I slowly crept away from the door and turned to take in my surroundings.

The hallway was alive with dust and was faintly illuminated by the splinter cracks in the door, and a few small holes in the roof. I crept past a display case with multiple small jump ship models. Many were knocked over or in pieces. There were two doors along the hallway, I moved into the right one with my hand on the Shock Pistol. The room was littered with rotted wood from the large hole in the roof. Couches created a perimeter around the room.

I silently moved around the room, passing tables with discs labeled _Best of 2183' _and _Cougar Cyrus Anniversary II _along with multiple holo games.

My Ghost appeared with a flash of white and blue miniscule fading orbs.

"I just detected a supply cache nearby. Guardians place them in enemy territory just in case. I believe its for your class too."

I stared at it though my helmet.

"My what?"

"Your class. You are a Hunter."

The Ghost turned toward one of the boarded up windows and whirred the front of its body. Turning back to me, it said:

"They are getting farther away. They stirred up some wildlife and are now hunting it. I think we may be safe for the moment. Just keep an eye on your motion tracker."

My helmet enlarged a tracker from the bottom left of my display, made of wedges with a blue dot in the center, pulsing thin waves outwards.

I then turned and sat down on a nearby bland couch, exhausted. I felt my adrenaline leaking out. I collected my thoughts and looked up at my Ghost.

"You have some answering to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. I know this took over a month to update. As much as I would like it to be, this isn't my priority. I plan to continue this for at the most, 5 chapters. Don't worry though, I also have a few other stories that I will be writing about these characters. So again, my apologies for making this take forever to update.<strong>

**Now then, onto OC characters. Lavinia is my friend Shocari's character. The Hunter, Clarke-34, and Lara are my Characters, along with the Obsidian Fallen house. Destiny is Bungie's. There.**

**If you go to my profile, you will see a template for you to fill out if you want your own character in this story. Finally, try and come up with a nickname for the Ghost and PM me and we will see who will come up with the most clever/meaningful.**

**Big list, big chapter. I will try to update more often.**

**See you starside.**


End file.
